The proposal is one of two parallel submissions from separate institutions constituting a single project. The Principal Investigators are: John Knodel, University of Michigan, and Mark VanLandingham, Tulane University. The overall goal of this continuation proposal is to advance an empirically grounded understanding of how the HIV/AIDS epidemic directly and indirectly affects older persons (defined as 50 and above) in a developing country setting, and to advance the methodologies necessary to achieve this understanding. Despite extensive research on the epidemiology of AIDS, little attention has been given to how older adults are affected by these epidemics in developing countries, especially for those older persons who may depend upon or become responsible for the care of infected persons and their dependents. The continuation proposal will both collect new data and build upon research currently in the field to focus on six specific topics: 1) AIDS induced migration and its significance for older parents; 2) Risk behaviors of older persons for HIV acquisition; 3) Community reaction to parents of persons with AIDS and to older persons with AIDS; 4) Interactions between health personnel and older persons caring for persons with AIDS; 5) Further assessment of the emotional impact of having a child become sick with and die from AIDS; 5) Further assessment of the emotional impact of having a child become sick with and die from AIDS; 6) Assessment of the demographic magnitude of the impact of AIDS on older persons in other affected developing countries. These topics will be investigated both quantitative and qualitative evidence derived through a variety of original data collection strategies, instruments and analytical procedures and in combination with existing data from external sources. In addition, we will conduct a comprehensive and criteria review of the substantive implications and methodological lessons from our project for promoting an understanding of the impact of AIDS on older populations in other settings in the developing world.